Shindou's New Girlfriend?
by AliceInChains1998
Summary: Shindou and Kirino are now first-year high school students, but after a fight they stopped being friends. What will happen if Shindou lies to his parents about Kirino being his girlfriend? Will Kirino play along? And will it fix their friendship? SHINDOU X KIRINO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_[Shindou's POV]_

 _I really hate Mondays_ , I said to myself. I just couldn't stand having to get up early just to catch a crowded train to get to school. When I was younger I was so happy to get there, but since I started high school things just aren't the same anymore. I have to spend most of my free time studying at the moment. Sometimes that means having to skip soccer practice. The middle school's soccer club was more fun anyway. A lot of people from the Raimon team quit, so now there's only three of us playing for the high school. Even Kirino abandoned his favorite sport to join the stupid drama club. I'm pretty sure it was Aoi's fault, since she kept trying to talk him into it. She was the manager of the high school's drama club, and Kirino did anything she'd ask him to. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to be nice or if he liked her. Maybe he did have a crush on her, after all he was really clingy and always wanted to hang out with her. And not with me. Not that I was jealous or anything…

Our last year of middle school Kirino and I got into a fight, and we haven't been talking much since. The situation was indeed kind of stupid. When we were playing soccer against a different school's team, one of the players told Kirino that girls weren't allowed to play in that match. I started laughing and… well, I started calling Kirino a girl as well. I was just joking around, but he got so mad he kicked dirt at me and ran off. The next few days he wouldn't even look at me, and it wasn't until the beginning of this school year that he started talking to me again. Still he would just say what was absolutely necessary. I really liked spending time with him though, and now I am beating myself up for teasing him back then. Maybe I should try talking to him and apologize. But whenever I started a conversation with him I didn't know how to keep it going. And of course he wouldn't even try to. I promised myself I would try to say sorry to him after school. After all it would be nice if we could be friends again.

A/N: This chapter turned out shorter than I had expected... Sorry! Next one will be longer, I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic in like forever sooo... let's just say I tried xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kirino." I walked over to the boy who was sitting on the steps in front of the school. Club meetings as well as sport practices ended late, so it was already dark. We were both waiting for our parents to pick us up from school, along with other students who were involved in after-school activities.

"What is it?" the other asked, not looking at me.

"Umm… I wanted to tell you something." I looked down. "I…" Before I could finish the sentence my mom's car parked in front of me. "I gotta go," I said, quickly getting up and walking to the car. I waved at Kirino. "See you tomorrow."

My mother chuckled as I got into the car. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" I frowned.

"The girl you were sitting with."  
"Girl?" Was she talking about Kirino?

"You don't have to try to keep it a secret. I'm happy for you if you have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I glared at her. Why was she so obsessed with the thought of me having a girlfriend? It would probably make her happy to know I did have one. "Her name is Ki… Kiki! And yes, she… she's my girlfriend." What did I just say? Kirino… my GIRLfriend? My mom smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow so your father and I can meet her?" Wait, what?! Invite Kirino for dinner while he has to pretend to be a girl? How was I going to do that? And if my mother realized I was lying I would get grounded for at least a month, which meant no soccer practice!

"Um… sure mom. I'm gonna ask her tomorrow." Oh my… Kirino is gonna freak out about that! How am I supposed to tell him that? And, more importantly, how am I gonna get him to play along?

When we arrived at home I went straight to my room and let myself fall onto my bed. I decided to listen to some music, it always helped me think. I grabbed my iPod from my nightstand and put it on shuffle. The first song was One Ok Rock's _Liar._ "What a coincidence," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Even my iPod was calling me a liar now. I chuckled at that thought and starting humming along anyway. I loved that song after all! Eventually I decided to text Kirino to let him know that he was now my girlfriend. I grabbed my phone which was lying on the bed next to me and I turned around so I was lying on my back. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I found Kirino's name.

"Hey" I texted, deciding to make casual conversation at first. My phone vibrated in my hand as the other replied almost instantly.

"What is it?"

"What's up? Hanging out with Aoi again?" Did that make me look like some creepy stalker?

"Why does that matter to you?" Kirino was usually so nice, but since I called him a girl I just felt like he hated me more every day. Probably he didn't even hate me. He was too good of a person to do that…

"Just asking. I actually wanted to ask something different…"

"Go ahead?" How am I gonna say that? Oh crap!

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"YOU're inviting ME for dinner? Why? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just… wanted to say sorry. I was being mean at that soccer game. And I was wondering if you wanted to be friends again?"

"Alright. When should I be there?"

"Like… 6?" I sighed and sent another message, "And could you maybe wear a dress?"

"I knew it! You were just making fun of me! Forget it, I'm not coming."

I facepalmed. How was I supposed to fix that? "Let's talk about that tomorrow?"

Kirino didn't reply. I think I didn't fix anything…

Well, I would still get him to talk to me after school tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after soccer practice I walked up Kirino again. "Hey…"

"I'm not gonna wear a dress just so you can make fun of me!" he yelled, frowning at me.

"I promise I'm not gonna make fun of you. It's just… I told my mother that you were my… girlfriend, and-"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" he cut me off. "Are you crazy?! I am NEVER gonna pretend to be your girlfriend! I don't even like you anymore!"

"I know," I muttered. "Look, I can give you like 1000 Yen if you come over…"

"Make that 2000 and we got a deal." He smirked. I knew Kirino's family wasn't very wealthy so I was pretty sure that offering money was gonna convince him.

"Alright, 2000. But you gotta do a good job for that."

"Oh I got this." He gave me a small nod. "But I might need more time. I'll be there at 7. Tell your parents I had a doctor's appointment or something." He shrugged. I nodded and gave him the money.

At 7 my parents and I had everything set up for our guest. "She should be here any minute now," my mother said. She seemed to be a lot more excited than I was. "Tell me a little more about her. I don't wanna look like I don't know anything about her!" she said.

"Alright, her name is Kiki. And… she's 16, like me. Her birthday was last Wednesday."

"Last Wednesday? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've made a cake for her!" I rolled my eyes.

"We still got mochi from New Year's," I pointed out.

"That's nothing special. I bet she had some for New Year's as well!"

"Well I don't think she'd mind. Give them to her." Talking about Kirino as if he was a girl was a bit weird, but also funny. I hoped he wouldn't wear a ton of makeup and like a minidress or something, just like I expected him to. I don't think I'd be able to hold back my laughter. And that would make him mad again. "Have you two kissed yet?" I blushed.

"Umm, mom!" I frowned at her.

"So you haven't?" she laughed. "That's fine, if you ever need advice you can ask me. I was a teenage girl too after all. I know what they want." She giggled.

I nodded.

The doorbell rang. "Go ahead, open the door for your girl," my mother said, pushing me lightly. I jogged to the door and opened it. "Hey honey," I said, holding back a laugh.

"Hi." Kirino bowed slightly. He was wearing a long light pink dress. His hair was in pigtails as usual but he had curled it. There was a little white bow on the top of his head. And his makeup seemed… perfect as well. He was wearing pink shiny lip gloss and mascara.

"You… you look amazing!" I said, and I wasn't even lying. Kirino smiled.

"Thank you. I told you I'd give my best." He gave me a nod. "Come on, I wanna meet your parents." He grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him, whispering his name.

"I'm trying to act like I'm your girlfriend," he whispered. I nodded.

"You're good at this." He chuckled.

"I'm in the drama club, remember?" I led my 'girlfriend' into the dining room.

"Mom, dad, this is Kiki, my… girlfriend." Kirino bowed to them.

"Pleasure to meet you." They both smiled.

"Takuto, she's gorgeous!" my mother said.

"And so polite!" my father added. I nodded.

"I know. She's perfect!" I glanced at Kirino. "So, are you hungry, baby?" He nodded.

"Great! I made sushi since this is a very special occasion," my mother said. Sushi. She almost never made sushi!

"And for dessert you're gonna feed her those old mochi from New Year's," my dad muttered. I chuckled. Mom shook her head.

"You go ahead and sit down. Food will be there in a minute," she said. "Oh, Kiki, what would you like to drink?" Kirino shrugged.

"I don't really mind. Water is fine."

"No no, you don't have to drink water. Would you like some green tea?" my mother asked. Why did she seem to care about 'Kiki' more than about me?

"Yes, please. I love green tea." Kirino smiled and sat down at the table. I sat down on the other side. I was already kind of sick of Kirino being here and getting all the attention. My dad looked at me. "Come on, go sit with your girlfriend or she might get lonely." He laughed. I frowned and changed my seat.

"Tell me," my mom said as she served the green tea, "Where did you two meet?"

"At school," I rolled my eyes. "We're in the same class." My mother nodded.

"And when did you, you know, fall in love?" I didn't know what to say, so I glanced at Kirino, hoping that he was good at making up stories.

"I was sitting next to Takuto in class, and we started talking-"

"Talking in class. Oh Takuto," my mother giggled. "You just never pay attention, do you?"

"Um, we were getting along really well. He just makes me laugh all the time." Kirino smiled at me.

"And she's the hottest girl I know," again I was holding back laughter, "so I decided to ask her out since she seemed interested in me. And I'm happy I did." I put my arm around the other. I could have sworn that Kirino was blushing at that moment, but he immediately covered his mouth before I could get a better look to (probably fake) cough.

My mother served the sushi and sat down next to her husband. She chuckled. "We're having a double date." I rolled my eyes.

"You're too happy about it, mom." She smiled.

"Maybe I am. But it's been so long since we actually went on a double date." She kissed my father's cheek. "Right honey?" He laughed and nodded.

While my parents were busy remembering old times, my 'girlfriend' turned to me and whispered, "Could you get my parents to give me a ride home? My parents are out tonight. I had to take a taxi here but I can't afford the ride back." I nodded.

"Hey Kiki," my father suddenly said. "Why don't you come visit again this weekend? My wife has some of her friends spending the night, we wouldn't mind having one more guest." He smiled.

"She's my girlfriend! You'd allow her to spend the night here?!" I yelled. My parents laughed. They were just too lenient sometimes!

"Why not?" my mom said.

"We might do stupid things you know," I pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Like have sex!" I replied. Kirino gasped.  
"Wh-What? W-We are?" My parents burst in laughter.

"Glad you find the thought of your son losing his virginity to that," I pointed at Kirino, "so amusing!" They laughed even harder.

"Look, Kiki is a nice girl, if you think she's the right one, go ahead. As long as you're safe I don't see a problem with it," my mom said. My dad nodded in agreement.

"Let's stop talking about that, please. It's making my girl uncomfortable." I pointed at blushing Kirino.

They chuckled. "Alright, alright."

After dinner I asked my mom if we could take 'Kiki' home just so we could spend more time together. She agreed, and walked upstairs to get ready. My dad went into his study, leaving Kirino and me alone in the dining room. "Shindou?" Kirino looked at me.

"Hm?" I said as I started carrying the plates into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. The other followed me.

"You're not actually expecting me to have sex with you, are you?" I chuckled and shrugged.

"Would you?" He blushed really hard.

"Umm…" He quickly shook his head. I smirked.

"Scared, hm?" He started panting nervously.

"Of… of course not!" I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'd want you. I was just messing with you." I finished putting the plates into the dishwasher. "Have… have you ever had an actual girlfriend?" Kirino asked. I shook my head.

"There was this girl in middle school who I really liked, but she didn't like me. I got to kiss her during truth or dare once though. She's my friend's sister." I chuckled. "What about you? You're dating Aoi, right?"

"What? No! We're just best friends."

"So she's not over Tenma yet?" I chuckled.

"Yes she is! They broke up over half a year ago! We're just not… into each other, you know." I nodded.  
"Maybe she doesn't wanna date you 'cause that's make her feel like a lesbian." I laughed.

"Shut up! She knows I'm a boy!" I nodded, smirking.

"Of course. You know, one day you'll make a man very happy." He blushed slightly.

"Woman! I'll… I'll make a _woman_ very happy!" he yelled.

"Did I say man? I meant to say woman of course." I winked and paused for a moment. "Hey, Kirino, did you ever fall in love with anyone?" He shrugged.

"I think so."

"You think so?" He nodded.

"But I don't know. What does real love even feel like?" I sighed.

"If there's this one person you love spending time with, and you just wish you could be with them forever. When you can't ever stop thinking about them. You even dream about them. That's love." He looked at me.

"How… how do you know?" I smiled.

"I had a crush before. It's what I felt for that girl."

"Doesn't it, like, hurt really much if she doesn't feel the same for you?" I nodded.

"It does. But you can't change someone else's feelings…"

"Hey… I'm sorry about that." I shrugged.

"Wasn't your fault."

"I know." So he did still care about me like he did before we had that fight…

"Well I don't plan on falling in love again…" He looked down. "Come on, let's go check if my parents are ready to take you home. It's getting late." I ran upstairs and returned a while later with my father. "Mom decided to take a bath. So it's just gonna be you, dad, and me. Hope you don't mind." I chuckled.

"Not at all." Kirino grabbed my hand again.

"You are so cute together," my father said as we were getting our shoes and jackets on. "Ready to go?" Dad's car was kind of small, but there was plenty of space for my 'girlfriend' and me. Kirino was obviously tired. After about two or three minutes in the car he put his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I smiled at him. My father had the radio on. The volume was so low I could barely hear it. No one said a word during the drive. About half an hour later we arrived at Kirino's house. I nudged his shoulder. "Hey, Kiki, we're here." He stretched and yawned.

"Thank you so much," he said, sounding very sleepy.

"See you in school," I said and waved at him as he got out.

While my dad was driving us home I got a text from Kirino. "Thank you so much! Believe it or not, it was fun! Greetings from Kiki" I chuckled.

"How are you still awake? You were so tired before."

"Trying to get out of that dress woke me up." I shook my head smiling.

"So, are you gonna come over again on the weekend?"

"We'll see."

"4000 Yen?" I wanted him to come over again. I don't even know why.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Well, Kirino didn't seem to be so happy about that suggestion…

* * *

 _A/N: Longer chapter finally :) I'm getting really into this story... Writing this chapter gave me goosebumps for some reason... Keep reading and reviewing ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

I think Kirino was pretty embarrassed about pretending to be my girlfriend. I hadn't seen him all week. He had sent me a few texts, but he never told me why he wouldn't wanna see me at school. It was now Saturday morning. I texted him once more if he'd like to come over.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want. Just… wear girly clothes ok?"

"Will do."

"Is 4000 Yen enough?"

"Why double if I'm not wearing a dress?"  
"It's 2 days after all, smartass."

"Assuming I'm gonna spend the night?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're not gonna have sex if you don't want to. I was just saying that so my parents would say you can't come."  
"So you don't even want me to come?"

"Yes I do! But I didn't then." I looked down. Well done!

"Alright alright, if you want me to leave early just say so."  
"I won't. But I would if it happened. So, just come over at 7 again ok?"

"Sure. See you!"

For some reason I was really excited for Kirino to come. We were getting along way better than I thought. He was fun to spend time with. Just like when we were still best friends.

Just after dinner my 'girlfriend' arrived. This time he wasn't wearing a dress, but a light green hoodie and blue skinny jeans. His hair was down. I had never seen the boy without his pigtails. I had to admit, he looked kind of cute like that. As soon as he came into the dining room, my mom handed him a plate with those New Year's mochi on them. "Mom!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thank you very much," 'Kiki' just said. "I love mochi."

"They're from New Yea-" Before I could even warn him, Kirino already had half of a mochi in his mouth.

"They seem to be delicious still," my mother said. Judging from the boy's expression they didn't taste bad.

"That's just 'cause she eats _everything_!" My mom laughed.

"If you say so." She checked her watch. "They're running late."

"Mom's waiting for her friends," I explained to Kirino. "So, do you wanna go to my room?" Kirino nodded.  
"No food upstairs!" my mother pointed out and grabbed the plate from 'Kiki'. I led him upstairs.

"I know my room's not so amazing, but oh well." Basically my room was just a futon with a pile of pillows and blankets on it, a small desk with an old computer on it, a small dresser next to it, and several posters of soccer players on the wall.

"I like it." Kirino jumped on the bed and grabbed a big pillow that looked like a soccer ball.

"Hey! You're not allowed on my futon!" I grabbed his legs and dragged him off. "Girls sleep on the floor."

"But…" I chuckled.

"You said you didn't wanna have sex, so you're sleeping down there. Just to be sure." I laughed. He gazed at me, a helpless expression on his face.

"I'm just kidding, come here." I patted the spot next to me. He smiled and sat on the futon. "So, what do you wanna do?" He shrugged.

"Do you wanna watch TV? Or play a game? Or…"

"I don't really care."

"We could just stay here and talk." I chuckled.

"About what?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do girls like to talk about when having a sleepover?"

"Boys I suppose." He giggled. "My best friend is a girl, so I get to hear a lot of sleepover stories." I nodded.  
"We shall talk about boys then."

"Why are we having a girly sleepover? We're both boys." I shrugged.

"Just for fun. Go ahead, talk about boys. You're the girly things expert." He nodded.

"Alright. Who do you think is the hottest boy at our school?" He smiled. I frowned.

"Surprisingly, I never really thought about that… I'll have to pass. What do you think?" Kirino shrugged.

"What do you think about Mamoru? I heard the girls find him hot." I started laughing.

"Look, I'm not into boys. I don't find any of them hot."

"Yeah…" Kirino looked down. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" I nodded.

"Of course. Why?"

"There's one boy who I do find kind of… hot." He blushed.

"Really? You like boys?" He shrugged.

"I told you, I've never been in love before, so I don't really know…"

"Who is it?" He looked away.

"I… I don't think you… you know him…" he stuttered.

"What's his name?"

"I-I can't tell you. I would embarrass him…"

"I won't tell." He shook his head.

"Fine…" I looked at the soccer ball pillow he was still holding. After a long pause I asked,

"It's Mamoru, right?"

"Not telling you!"

"Oh it IS Mamoru."

"No, it's not!"

"I could text him right now." I grabbed my phone and started typing, "Kirino thinks you're h-". Before I could finish typing Kirino smacked my phone out of my hand. It landed on the floor and it was… broken. I glared at Kirino.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He kneeled down and started picking up my broken phone.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I was so mad at the boy, panting out of rage.

"I think it can be fixed. You'd just have to put this—" Seeing Kirino play around with what used to be my phone was to much. I couldn't hold back.

"IDIOT!" I yelled and slapped him across the face, causing the boy to shriek. He put a hand on his cheek. I gasped. What had I done?

"Kirino, are you okay?" I tried hugging him, but he pushed me away.  
"Don't touch me!" He ran out of my room, crying. "Could… could you please take me home?" I heard him ask my mom. He was still sobbing. I hated myself at that moment. Why did I have to get so mad at him? I was the one who started it.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the evening. A while after Kirino had left I messaged him on Facebook on my computer. "Kirino, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Almost immediately after I had sent the message, the word 'Seen' popped up next to it. So he had read the message. Please reply. Please…

"Sorry for breaking your phone. I'll give you the money for a new one at school tomorrow." So he wasn't mad anymore?

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you don't need to pay for it."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye? What do you mean?"

"It's over." I gasped.

"What's over?"

"Our friendship." Friendship?  
"You considered us to be friends?"  
"You didn't?" I started crying. I thought he hated me… But saying that would make him even more mad.

"Well, you were my girlfriend…" Well done, Takuto!

"That's right. I _was_."

"That's what I said…" This boy was confusing.

"So you already knew I was gonna break up with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kirino. You can stop acting. You don't have to pretend to be Kiki any longer."

"So you didn't like me?" Like him?

"Of course I wanted to be your friend. That's why I insisted on you coming over."  
"You just don't get it, do you? I never liked Mamoru."

"So?"

"You got a brain, idiot! Use it!" After sending that message Kirino went offline. What did he mean? He didn't like Mamoru. So probably he liked Aoi and was lying about finding a boy hot. I mean, if he did, who would it be? Me? I started laughing. There was no way. And I was never gonna fall in love anymore anyway. If he was crushing on me he'd just have to deal with this one-sided love crap himself. Like I had had to in middle school…


	5. Chapter 5

Usually I liked Sundays. I would always go to a nearby park to play soccer with some friends from the club. But not today. I really didn't feel like soccer for once. How could I go out and have fun knowing that Kirino was probably still sad about what I had said to him? I had to admit, I was being pretty harsh. But I find it hard to control my actions when I'm angry. Maybe someday he would want to be my friend again. But probably I would have to wait for another two years. I rolled my eyes. Kirino usually wouldn't stay mad at people he cared about for more than a day or two, unless they had really upset him. Which I probably did. Again.

Of course there was still this other problem of explaining what had happened to my parents. "Mom, dad, I hit my girlfriend and that's why she dumped me," didn't sound very nice after all. I decided to go downstairs and try to talk to my mother. She was usually calmer than my father, who tended to overreact sometimes - guess I was taking after him.

My mother was sitting in the living room by herself. "Good morning," she said as she saw me and smiled. I was a little surprised. I thought Kirino had probably told her what I had done to him. After all she was the one who had taken him home last night. "Have you heard from Kiki?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My phone's broken," I muttered.

"What? You broke your phone? Again?!" I nodded. It was just like a month ago that I had broken my old phone after stepping on and kicking my sports bag it was in when we lost a soccer match.

"I was sitting on my bed and I dropped it," I lied, hoping that Kirino hadn't told her the real story. She just shook her head.  
"You need to be more careful. And if you want a new phone you're gonna have to buy it yourself." I nodded.

"Alright."

"If Kiki's gonna be at school tomorrow, tell her I'm really sorry she couldn't stay." If?

"Why wouldn't she be there?" I frowned.

"She was feeling sick yesterday. And she didn't look that good either. Maybe she has a fever." He told my mom he was feeling sick? He's so… sweet sometimes.

"Well, about me and Kiki…" I looked down. "She broke up with me actually." My mom gasped.

"What? Why's that?"

"There's this other guy at school she seems to find more attractive than me," I lied.

"Well, aren't you gonna fight for your girl?" My mother chuckled. I sighed.

"I would. But I don't know how…"

"Just tell her how much she means to you. Take her on a romantic date. Or, you know, kiss her finally. Girls think you lost interest if you make them wait too long for their first kiss with you." Maybe I should talk to Kirino and tell him how much he - well, our friendship of course - means to me. Maybe I should invite him to go somewhere with me so we could talk in private. But _kiss_ Kirino? Never! That would be gross! I liked girls after all! I paused for a minute, then I started talking in a low voice.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I should send her a message?" She nodded.

"Might be a good idea. At least show her that you care about how she's feeling. Ask her if she's better."

"Alright. Thanks mom." I walked back upstairs and decided to text Kirino again. I turned on my computer and logged onto Facebook.

"Hey Kirino," I typed. "I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday. If you don't wanna be my friend any longer that's your choice, but I just want you to know that I really liked spending time with you and you really mean a lot to me." I read through the message again. I couldn't send him that! Sounded like I was gay for him! I laughed. Me… gay? Of course not. I deleted it all and changed it to,

"Hey Kirino, I'm sorry. Hope we can hang out again sometime." A few seconds after I had pressed send a green circle appeared next to the other's name. He was online! It took him a while to reply, but it ended up being,

"I guess we can." I smiled. Did he still like me?

"Cool. Just tell me if you ever want to, ok?"

"You could come to my house for dinner tonight if you want. I still owe you something after all."

"You're not mad anymore?" I chuckled a bit. I guess now he cared about me more than he did when we had that fight back in middle school.

"I am a little. But I don't wanna stop being friends again. I like being your friend…" Yep. He could be sweet sometimes…

* * *

 _A/N: I didn't plan on continuing the story until next weekend, but when I saw this really sweet review (THANK YOU KIRIHIME! *sneaky shoutout xD*) and decided to finish at least one chapter tonight. Thank you for reading :3_


	6. Chapter 6

I spent quite a long time trying to figure out if it would be a better idea not to go to Kirino's house. He was still mad after all and I didn't want to get in another fight with him. Probably he didn't even want me there. He was just trying to be nice since I invited him for dinner. He would be better off inviting Aoi anyway. And I was sure he would prefer to spend time with her. I decided to send Kirino another message, "Hey, sorry for not telling you earlier, but I can't come over tonight. My mom's friends are still here and she doesn't want me to leave." I sighed. Lying to Kirino felt so wrong for some reason.

"It's alright," he soon replied. "How about you come over next weekend?"

"We'll see."

"If you don't want to come over, just say so…" I looked down. It was not that I didn't want to… I just wanted to avoid getting in another argument!

"I do. But wouldn't you rather hang out with Aoi anyway?" Did that question make me sound like a jerk?

"What's your problem with me being friends with Aoi?" Looks like it did. Crap!

"Nothing, I was just asking."

"So you don't ever wanna come over? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No… I can come over. If I manage to convince my mom to let me leave the house…"

"You don't have to if you don't wanna." I frowned.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. See you."

I walked downstairs again. Mom and her friends were in the living room watching some movie together. "Mom?" I sat down next to her. "I talked to Kiki. She said she's feeling okay again… and she wants me to come to her house."  
"Right now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry." I sighed. "So can I still go? Please?" She giggled.

"Fine. Are you ready?" I nodded.

I arrived at Kirino's house about half an hour later, just like I had promised him. My mom walked to the door with me since she felt the need to thank 'Kiki' for inviting me. Kirino didn't seem too happy to see me when he opened the door. "Hey," I greeted him, sounding a bit annoyed. The other sighed.

"Come in." My mother smiled at my 'girlfriend'.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Kiki." He nodded and thanked her for caring.

"Would you like something to eat as well?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Just a little bit though, I still have to cook dinner at my place, so I shouldn't spoil my appetite now. Kirino chuckled and led us to the dining room. "Let me get the food real quick." He walked off, soon returning with a big bowl of rice with vegetables. "I hope you like it. I'm not a very good cook."

"You cooked?" I tilted my head. "Didn't know you could." My mother seemed impressed.

"She would be a perfect wife for you!" she said to me, smiling.

"Wife?!" I screamed. Kirino didn't look happy either, but he just said,

"Thank you, but I think it's a little early to be thinking about marriage! We're both just 16…" She nodded.

"Sorry! But I think you make such a great couple!" I nodded.

"Of course, mom," I answered in a sarcastic tone. She smiled.

"So, Kiki, are your parents not home?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just look around, this house is a mess! There's no way they've been home in the past ten years!" I shook my head, "Or she just has some really cool parents who never tell her to clean up after herself." Kirino glared at me.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. "My parents aren't home a lot 'cause they both have several jobs to pay for me to go to high school." He hadn't ever told me about that. I knew that his family wasn't rich, but I didn't think they were that far from it…

"You know you could just go to a public high school," I said.

"Yes, but I wanna be able to go to a good university and I don't think I'd pass the entry exam after attending a public high school." My mom looked at him.

"So you're home alone a lot?" He nodded.

"Most of the time actually. My parents leave the house earlier than I do and they get home late, so I'm lucky if we see each other for more than just a few minutes each day." He sighed.

"You know you can always come stay with us for a while whenever you're feeling lonely. I'm sure Takuto would be more than happy about having his girlfriend over." She smiled. Kirino nodded.

"Thank you." He put some of the rice on my plate. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

I picked up the chopsticks that were next to my plate and tried some of the rice. It was delicious!

"What do you think?" Kirino asked while putting a small portion on my mom's plate.

"It's alright," I said. My mom, who had by now eaten some as well, smiled.

"Kiki, it tastes wonderful!" Kirino smiled back at her.

"Thank you." He bowed.

"Well, aren't you gonna eat?" I asked him.

"I am." He got some food for himself and sat down next to me. The situation between us was still pretty awkward. Not even 24 hours had passed since we had that fight.

"Well." My mom, who had finished eating her small portion, got up. "Time for me to leave. I have to check on our guests." She smiled. "Just text me when you're ready to leave, alright?" she said to me and walked to the door. "Have fun, you two! And thank you for the food, Kiki."

Kirino sighed. I looked at him. "You're still mad, aren't you?" He shrugged.

"Not really." I chuckled.

"You should've just let me text Mamoru then."

"I told you, I don't think _he_ 's hot! You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Kirino got up and carried his plate to the kitchen.

"Um, Kirino?"

"Hm?" I sighed. I just had to ask him…

"You… you don't like _me_ , do you?"

"Do you like me?" he just replied.

"Of course I do, we're friends." I frowned.

"If that's what your question was about, then yes, I like you too." He knew what I wanted to ask. He knew it.

"Well, it wasn't exactly that. I meant… do you… love me?" I blushed a little. Luckily the other couldn't see since he was still in the kitchen.

"Do… do you love me?" I chuckled.

"Whatever I say, you're gonna say the same, right?"

"I don't know. I just want an honest answer. And… I'll answer honestly too…"  
"Well I asked you first. Do you love me? Am I the one you find hot?" I smirked.

"You're too curious. But either you answer first or none of us answers." He giggled.

"Alright. You probably already knew the answer though."

"Say it." He returned to the dining room, blushing slightly. "Please, say it." I frowned. Why did he act all romantic now? That was so… unusual. But if that's what he wanted…

"Kirino," I said, looking down. He glanced at me, blushing harder. "I told you I'd never fall in love again." He nodded and sighed. "So what about you, do you love me?" He blinked.

"N-No…" he muttered, then he ran upstairs.

"Kirino?" I tilted my head. What had gotten into him?

After finishing my food I walked up the stairs, shouting my friend's name. He didn't reply. "Kirino, are you mad at me?" Kirino came out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. His face was all red.

"It's late. Don't you wanna go home?"

"Kirino… Were you… crying?" He shook his head.

"No, why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but you look like it." He looked like he needed a hug right now. I wanted to hug him… I really did. But… that would probably make the situation between us even more awkward.

"Shindou, I don't think I can do this any longer. I don't wanna keep pretending that I'm your girlfriend. I don't wanna keep lying to your family." I nodded.

"I understand. I tried to tell my mom that we broke up yesterday, but she was just giving me stupid advice."

"Stupid? Like what?"  
"Like, ' _You have to fight for your girl, take her on a romantic date, tell her how much she means to you'_ and shit." I laughed.

"You think that's shit?" Kirino lowered his head. "I pretended to be your girlfriend for over a week now, and you haven't taken me on any pretend-dates. And… you didn't even try to make it look like you cared for me. I tried to flirt and you just frowned at me. And then you told your parents that we _might_ have sex if I sleep over. You told them we never even kissed before!" the boy was fighting back tears. "If I had said yes to having sex, would we have actually done it? And… then… would we have gone on dates, or at least kissed?" I frowned.

"Why do you care so much if I take you on a date or not? And why do you want me to kiss you so bad?" Kirino sighed.

"I don't know! It's just how I feel! So would we have done that if I had said yes to having sex?" I laughed.

"Look, we wouldn't have had sex anyway! I was just trying to get my parents to say no to you sleeping over! You don't really think I'd do it with a guy, do you? I like girls, you know."

"So everything would have been the same? We still wouldn't have kissed?" I shook my head.

"Look, if I had kissed you… it would have been meaningless anyway."  
"Would it?" I chuckled.

"You're so persistent! If you really want a meaningless kiss, you can have one." I grabbed Kirino's shoulders, pulling him close to me. I looked him in the eyes briefly before pressing my lips against his. He gasped, his eyes widened, and he let out a small moan. I broke the kiss after a few moments.  
"There. You had your kiss. Now that didn't change anything, did it?" Kirino was panting and blushing hard.  
"You… k-kissed me," he stuttered. I nodded.

"Just like you wanted. But… as I said, it didn't mean anything." He looked down.  
"Right, it didn't mean anything." He sighed. "Well, it's getting really late. You should go home." He went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm baaaack~ Sorry for not updating all week, I kinda saw that this would happen..._  
 _Well, THEY FINALLY KISSED, AAAAA. (It was meaningless of course ;) )_  
 _Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_[Kirino's POV]_

He kissed me. No - he gave me a meaningless kiss. Meaningless to him. Shindou was such an idiot sometimes! He knew that I had never kissed anyone before, and he just _had to_ be the first one. Out of all the people in the world - it just had to be someone who kisses others without even liking them. I did like Shindou a lot, and I had wished for him to kiss me for such a long time… Just, not like _that_! Why couldn't I get a first kiss like other people do. On a romantic date, after the other person told me they loved me. No. It had to be this… meaningless kiss. I couldn't look at Shindou right now. I stayed in my room sobbing. Shindou soon knocked on my door and shouted, "Hey, Kirino, I'm sorry!" Sorry. For the kiss?

"It's okay," I replied trying to hide the fact that I was crying. Shindou sighed.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." He opened the door and walked over to my bed to sit down next to me.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have kissed you." He frowned. "It destroyed our friendship, didn't it?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so." Shindou nodded and looked down.

It's been so long since I kissed someone." he laughed. "I guess I just missed it."

"Am I a good kisser at least?" He shrugged.

"I can't tell. You were too busy being shocked to kiss back." I giggled.

"Well, I could kiss you. Just so we can find out if I'm good at it."

"No way we're kissing again!"

"It's gonna be… meaningless." I sighed. "Y-You're a good kisser by the way."  
"I didn't need to know that." Shindou laughed, then paused for a moment. "You know what, I guess you can kiss me. But just so we know if you're good at it. I mean if it doesn't mean anything I don't care about the fact that you're a boy." I blushed.

"Are you gonna… kiss back?" He shrugged.

"Do you want me to?" I nodded.

"So I know what a kiss feels like." Shindou frowned.

"It's not gonna be a real kiss! It won't count!"

"I know. Can we just… do it?" He nodded.

"Fine. But… since this is to teach you what a real kiss feels like, do you want it to be a romantic kiss?" A romantic kiss from Shindou? Sounded… perfect! I blushed darker.

"I think that might be a good idea." He sighed.

"I thought you would say that." He chuckled. "Alright, here we go." He hugged me gently, smiling at me. I bit my lip, whispering,

"Shindou…" He placed his hand on my cheek cupping it.

"Yes, Kirino," he whispered back. I looked down. I felt this was the right moment to say that I loved him. But I couldn't do it. I just stared at the bed.

"Scared?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nervous," I corrected him. He chuckled.

"Look, if you don't wanna do it we don't have to." I sighed.

"But… I do." He grinned and moved closer to me, hugging me tightly. I pressed my eyes shut.

"You smell good," I whispered. Shindou frowned.

"How am I supposed to kiss you if you just won't shut up?" I blinked.

"Sorry…" I just didn't want it to go by as fast as it was going to as soon as we started kissing. I liked Shindou holding me and whispering to me. It gave me the impression that he loved me as much as I loved him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just… trying to be romantic. I thought you were supposed to do that before your first kiss…"

"Girls like it I guess. If Mamoru likes it, I don't know, but I can ask him for you." He laughed and immediately apologized for his joke. I sighed.

"I don't love Mamoru!" He nodded.  
"Well, if you did it would be fine with me if you imagined me being him." I shook my head.

"No way!" He hugged me tighter.

"Why are you doing that?"

"You wanted to have a romantic 'first kiss'. I'm just going with it." I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered my name in my ear. I shivered. "You wanna kiss now?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded. He moved away a little, still grinning. "Alright. There goes." He approached me again, just like before. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. Just when our lips were touching, I heard someone shout my name. I jumped and got up.

"Oh crap! My mom's home!" I sighed. "Sorry." Shindou looked down. I hugged him briefly, then whispered, "I'll be right back. You stay here, okay?" He nodded. I ran downstairs to greet my mom.

"How was work?" I asked her as I always did when I saw her when she got home.

"Stressful. As always," she replied. "How was your day, honey?" I smiled.

"It was fine. Kinda boring." She nodded.

"Did you do your homework?" We never talked about many other things than school or work. It could get pretty annoying.

"Yes, mom, of course I did!" I replied. She smiled and patted my back.

"Good." I looked down.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go back to my room now. I'm not feeling that well." She nodded.

"You do look like you have a fever! Your cheeks are all red!"

"I'm gonna be fine, mom. I just need sleep."  
"Goodnight sweetie, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow." I smiled.

"Thank you. Goodnight!" I ran back to my room. Shindou was sitting on the bed playing on his new phone. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said, glancing over at his phone. "What are you doing?" He held his phone in front of my face.

"Just checking Facebook." I nodded.

"I told my mom I was sick. But that means you gotta stay in my room. If she hears you walking around she'll think it's me. And I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"Why don't you just tell her you got a friend over?" I looked down.

"She doesn't like me inviting people without telling her. I didn't think she'd come home this early!" He nodded.

"So I gotta spend the night here?" I shrugged.

"I think it might be a good idea. If you don't mind, I mean!"

"I don't. You were the one who was scared that we might have sex when we're in the same room overnight." He chuckled. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you! Are you crazy?!" I was way too scared to do that…

"Oh, how about I start walking around a bit? Look at the other rooms in your house?" I frowned as he got up. I grabbed his sleeve.

"No! Wait!" I looked down. He laughed. Was this one of his stupid jokes?

"You wouldn't even wanna have sex with a boy," I said. "So why bother trying to make me agree to it?" His eyes widened.

"That's right, I like girls. But… I wouldn't mind a little practice." He blushed. I stared at him.

"You know, that's the first time I saw you blush," I tried changing the topic. He sighed.

"So, what do you say?" I frowned.

"Shindou, I agreed to your meaningless kisses. I don't mind those that much. But meaningless sex… that's going… too far." I blushed.

"If there was a meaning to it, would you agree?" I glared at him. Not yet! We hadn't even had an actual kiss!

"Why would you want me to?"

"I asked you first. Would you agree? Yes or no?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. Depends on what you reply to the next question." If he said he loved me I might even consider it…

"I want you to so I can practise. So I can be good at it. So I can impress my future girlfriend." I sighed.  
"Then no." I sighed. "I told you I don't want meaningless sex." He nodded.

"Would it be your first time?" he asked. I frowned.

"I've never even kissed anyone, well, except for you… You really think I had sex before?" He shrugged. I growled. "Was your stupid junior high school crush good at it?"

"We never had sex. I wouldn't be asking you to practise with me otherwise." He laughed. I turned away.

"So I'm basically just your Plan B?"

"Of course not! I mean, you'd gain experience as well. And you might be able to impress Mamoru."

"STOP WITH THOSE MAMORU JOKES! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I yelled and immediately covered my mouth. I heard footsteps.

"Crap! My mom's coming! Hide!" I pushed Shindou into my closet and lay back in bed. My mother opened the door.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I looked at her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a bad dream." She nodded.

"Alright." She left my room. I walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Hey, you can come out again." Shindou looked at me.

"So what was that about my Mamoru jokes?" He smirked. I sighed.

"Just shut up, alright?" He laughed.

"Poor Mamoru isn't gonna be impressed with your sex skills though." I glared at him and growled.

"If you say his name one more time…"

"Then what?"  
"You… you're gonna regret it!" Shindou laughed harder.

"Mamoru." I slammed the closet door.

"You're sleeping in there!"

"What a terrible punishment! Sleeping in your closet…" he mocked me. "You know I can get out anytime."

"I don't care. I'm gonna sleep. And if you get me in trouble I'll… I'll…"  
"You'll what? Tell me to stay in your closet again?"

"You know that sometimes people tease others 'cause they love them."

"I wouldn't ever love you.I like girls."

"Didn't you say you'd never fall in love again anyway?"  
"Why do you care? I think some day I will have a girlfriend who loves me, and I'm kind of looking forward to that."  
"What made you change your mind about love?" I tilted my head.

"That's none of your business. Now if you don't mind I'd like to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night," I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_[Shindou's POV]_

Sleeping in a closet? Kirino didn't actually expect me to stay there, did he? Well, maybe it was better than lying next to him. I had to admit, if I had any closer to him I would have probably just kissed him. Just to practise for my future girlfriend of course! Sometimes Kirino could be so… cute. Like when we were about to kiss. The way he looked at me was just adorable. For a moment I thought he actually liked the idea of kissing me. But probably he was just imagining that he was gonna kiss Mamoru or Aoi or something. Or just his future girlfriend… or boyfriend? Who knew what Kirino was into anyway…

In all honesty, I wasn't even thinking about a girl. I wasn't imagining that Kirino was someone else. I didn't even want him to be someone else…

When he said my name while resting his head on my shoulder hugging me, he actually made me blush. I never realized his voice was so… perfect. There was no other way to describe it. I just had to get him to moan my name. I needed to hear that…

"Hey, Kirino?" I said in a low voice.

"Thought you were gonna sleep?"

"I was, but your closet isn't so comfortable." I chuckled.

"Are you gonna stop with the Mamoru jokes?"

"Alright, I'll stop."  
"You can sleep here then."

"With you?" Crap! Why did I say that?!

"Just… do whatever." I walked over towards Kirino. There was a mattress on the floor.

"Is this where I'm supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"I told you, do whatever." He yawned. I chuckled.

"You sound so tired." I sat down on the mattress and glanced at Kirino. He was wrapped in his blanket. All I could see was his hair which he didn't have tied back for once. I really liked his hair. It looked so shiny and soft… I grabbed it and ran my fingers through it. Kirino groaned.

"What are you doing?" I smiled.

"Just touching your hair."  
"Why?" I shrugged.

"I kinda like it."  
"Aren't you gonna sleep?" He yawned again.

"Not without my goodnight kiss." I chuckled. Kirino turned around to face me.

"Fine." He moved towards me and grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes. He was gonna do it! He was gonna kiss me! Again! But instead of his lips against mine I just felt a small peck on my cheek. "Can I sleep now?"

I nodded. "I guess. Night." I lay down as well. I was quiet for a while, then asked, "Kirino? You don't like kissing me, do you?" He turned around growling.

"What do I have to do to finally get you to let me sleep?" I sighed.

"Give me a proper kiss." He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Alright, come here." He grabbed my hand. I sat down next to him. "What is a proper kiss to you?" I shrugged. "Just a peck on the lips? Are you gonna be happy then?" I shook my head.

"Don't you know how to properly kiss someone?"

"What do you see as a proper kiss? Peck on the lips?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him down on the bed.

"Nope." I pinned him down. "That's a proper kiss." I leaned over him, pressing my lips against his and forcing my tongue in his mouth. He moaned lowly. I blushed. His moan was even cuter than I thought it would be. Kirino seemed a little shocked. He didn't kiss back. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling it slightly. He moaned louder. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Sh-Shindou?" Kirino was panting. His cheeks were bright red.

"That was a proper kiss. Goodnight now." I chuckled and moved to my mattress. Kirino moaned again.

"Shindou…" I grinned.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Um, you… you should sleep over more often." I laughed.

"Oh, why is that? Did Mr Kirino give up his _'oh my god I don't wanna have sex with Shindou'_ attitude?" I shook my head.

"I… I want your kisses…" he whispered. "Please…" I smirked.

"So you wanna practise more?"

"Practise. Yes." Just say you love me, idiot! I know you do! "I wanna practise all the things… couples do."

"What was that you said about meaningless sex earlier?" I chuckled.

"I don't care anymore. My future… girlfriend doesn't need to know about it."

"I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to."

"Shindou… are we going to…?" I shrugged.

"Nah. I don't think so. I mean, I doubt that the person who moans during a kiss could be quiet if we did." He frowned.

"I can totally be quiet!" he yelled. I laughed.

" _That_ proved your point." He rolled his eyes.

"We… we could do it… if you wanted to… practise!"

"Begging me for sex, hm?" I chuckled.

"I'm not begging! I'm just offering!"

"Offering? Look, if you wanna practise so you can be good at it when with your future girlfriend, this would be useless. You're not gonna put anything inside me!" He blushed looking down.

"Maybe I want a boyfriend. I don't know… I like both."

"Both Mamoru AND Aoi?" I chuckled.

"No! Neither of those!" He frowned. _Oh Kirino. Just say it. Say you love me… Please…_

"Fine." I nodded. "Still I don't think we're gonna practise tonight."  
"Why not?"

"It would hurt."

"I don't care…"

"Oh my, so desperate!" I laughed.

"Shut up!"

I climbed onto Kirino's bed again and sat there. He looked at me.

I smiled. "Look, I don't know if we should actually practise sex… Your first time is kind of a big deal. You'll always remember it. And I don't know if you wanna have awkward experimenting with neither of us knowing exactly what they're doing stuck in your head forever." I laughed. He sighed.

"Well, you do know how to have sex, don't you?" I nodded. Why was he so persistent? Did he really want me? Or did he actually want to practise?

"I do," I replied, "Well, I never tried, so not exactly, but I know the _basics_ I guess." I smiled. "Since we're both guys that might make things a little easier maybe." Kirino nodded.

"I guess so." I nodded.

"Alright. But if it hurts too bad, tell me, alright?" He nodded. I exhaled and put my hand on the other's crotch. He gasped and moaned loudly.

"Sorry!" I pulled back my hand. Was I hurting him already? He smiled.

"No, it was good." I was just way too nervous! I was gonna have sex with Kirino just like I wanted, and he didn't even really want it… He just saw it as practice…

"Shindou? Are you alright?" Kirino looked at me and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry… I can't do it." I got up and returned to my mattress.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, this chapter is kind of frustrating... sorry! ^-^_  
 _Thanks for all the nice reviews by the way!_


	9. Chapter 9

[Kirino's POV]

"Shindou? What's wrong?" I looked down at the other, who was sitting on the mattress. He sighed.

"I can't do this. It's not right to lose your virginity to someone you don't even love. And if you wanna practise, go find someone else for that." I wanted to yell at Shindou at that moment. Was he really that stupid to not see that I wanted to have sex with him was because I loved him? Maybe he just didn't want to see it. Maybe - no, probably - he didn't feel the same.

"Shindou," I whispered. "Do you like me?"

"Like you? Yes. We're friends, right?" he replied. I nodded. "Why are you asking? Do you not like me?" _YOU IDIOT!_

"Of course I like you. And we are friends. I'm just making sure…"  
"Well, I'm starting to question if you like me. All those weird things you ask me…" I sighed. If I knew he loved me back that would make things a lot easier. But he wouldn't lie to me… Shindou shook his head and chuckled.

"I think you hang out with Aoi too much! I mean, she even invites you to her girly sleepovers! No wonder you expect me to tell you about my feelings as much as they do. But yes. I do like you. Would you like to hear that on an hourly basis or something?"

"You know when girls use the word _like_ , they either mean they love the person or… that person is in love with them and they… friend zoned them."

"And that makes you think I love you? Well, I can assure you I don't. We're friends. And if you prefer to hear that I can just tell you that on an hourly basis." Shindou smirked.

"Or…"

"Or I'm friend zoning you. Which isn't true either 'cause you don't love me." He laughed. I frowned. I wished I had the courage to just yell, "I DO LOVE YOU!" in his face. But… no. He would just reject me.

"Look Kirino, I might reconsider practising sex with you once I know who you're practising for… Are you sure it's not Mamoru?" I glared at him.

"What if I was? We could still not practise 'cause who would you be practising for?" He looked down thinking about it for a moment. _Please say you just want me…_

"Well…" I blushed. He was gonna say it… "What if I say the person I wanna practise for is…" _KIRINO! KIRINO! JUST SAY IT!_ "…Aoi."

"AOI?!" I yelled. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I shouted. Did he really want to have sex with my best friend?! Shindou's eyes widened. I couldn't tell if my screaming or the fact that IT WAS ALL A LIE - which I hope it was - scared him.

"Yes. I like Aoi. She's really pretty and stuff." Wow. That didn't sound romantic. AT ALL!

"Was that why you wanted to be friends with me again? To get closer to Aoi?"

"No, no. I wanna be friends with you 'cause you're fun." Fun. You're fun. I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Shindou put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"It's nothing… I just… Aoi… It's… shocking." He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna tell you. But you wanted to know who I'd be practising for." I looked down.

"You know, if you really want we can still practise… You could pretend that I'm Aoi." Shindou nodded.

"And you can pretend that I'm Mamoru." _Shindou… You're lucky I want you so much…_

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... I'm gonna post more later tonight probably._


	10. Chapter 10

[Shindou's POV]

Aoi. Why did I say her name? I didn't even like her. How could I like a person who hangs out with the one I love all the time, anyway? Why couldn't Kirino just say he loved me and he didn't want to practise. I wasn't even sure anymore if he actually didn't have feelings for Mamoru. And if he did? Then what? Well, luckily I could still get him to practise kissing and maybe sex with me. But it would hurt so much knowing that he didn't even want me… Oh Kirino, you're lucky I want you so much…

Kirino was still looking down. "Hey," I nudged him. "Everything alright?" He nodded.

"Can we… can we just practise kissing again… before you get together with Aoi and live with her forever? 'Cause then I won't have anyone to practise with anymore." I smiled.

"I'm not planning to ask Aoi out anytime soon, so there's enough time for us to practise."

"I can ask her for you. Or at least ask her what she thinks about you." Oh no! No, no, no!

"Oh sure, that would be nice." I faked a smile. "But I told you I don't wanna date anyone at the moment. Maybe never." I sighed. I didn't want to date anyone except for Kirino, of course!

"I can still ask her."

"I can ask Mamoru if he likes you." He just nodded. "So you do like him?" He rolled his eyes.

"How can it take you that long to find out how I feel?"

"So you do like him? Alright." I knew he would never want to date me…

"Idiot," he whispered and lay down in his bed, curling up in his blanket. "Such an idiot." I sighed and lay down as well. I thought about what he had just said for a while, then fell asleep.

The next morning I got woken up by Kirino's alarm. "Morning," I growled and stretched.

Kirino yawned. "Where's my good morning kiss?"

"You're not mad?" He shrugged.

"You know, everything's fine the way it is." I pecked his cheek.

"Oh really?" Technically he was right. I did still get to kiss him and cuddle him… It was like we were a couple. Kirino nodded and giggled.

"I agree," I said, smiling at the other. "Now come on, we gotta get ready for school." He nodded.

"If you want we can go to my place after school. We can do our little practice there and no one will complain," I offered, hoping he would say yes.

"I'll be there. Dressed like a girl, I know." He giggled and winked at me.

"Just tell my mom you've been feeling lonely at home without your parents there and they'll let you stay as long as you want." He nodded.

School that day was pretty uneventful. Well, except for the fact that this girl ran into me with her lunch tray and spilled milk all over me… But that was my own fault. I had been thinking about Kirino all day instead of paying attention to other things.

After school Kirino came to my house, wearing the same dress as the first time he was here. He had his hair in a bun this time.

"You look so cute!" I smiled and hugged him. He blushed. "Th-Thank you."

"By the way, my parents aren't home yet. Just saying so you're not worried about embarrassing yourself." I winked.

"Embarrassing myself? How?"

"Well, since we wanted to practice sex, and from what I heard…" I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. "…the first time can be pretty, you know, painful." He frowned.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"You hang out with girls all the time. Do they not talk about these things?"

"Well, Aoi said it doesn't hurt that bad when you're… ready."

"Aoi had sex before?"

"Yeah. She was dating Tenma!"

"She had sex with Tenma?"

"I suppose so. They were dating for two or three years. Did you not know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I thought they were just really good friends. Like you and her are now." He chuckled.

"Well, I can assure you I did not have sex with her. I don't even like girls…" He blushed.

"Like… not at all?" He shook his head. "So… you're gay?"

"Well, is that a problem? And I told you that there's a guy I find hot."

"It's not a problem, and… sorry for asking."

"It's fine. I'll do my best to pretend to be Aoi for you. I'm even wearing a dress."

"I don't mind. I like boys too… and… Aoi." Kirino giggled.

"Aoi's the only girl you like?" I nodded and sat down on my bed.  
"Let's stop talking about Aoi. Come here." He sat next to me.

"What is it?"

"Well, since we're here to practise let's get started. So… are you sure you're ready for this?" He nodded. I looked at him, not sure what to do next. "Umm… okay…" I paused. "Kirino?"

"Yes?"

"Did the girls tell you how… you get started with this?"

"Not exactly… But… don't you know?" I sighed. This was just so awkward.

"Well, I do, but I don't know how to do it the romantic way." He frowned.

"There's a romantic way to have sex?" I shrugged.

"Don't ask me! But… I can't just do the things I… know about… to you…" I closed my eyes.

"Well… then think of something."  
"Aoi would know what to do."  
"I don't think Aoi would be too happy about a clueless sexual partner."

"I'M NOT CLUELESS! Just… take off your clothes I guess." He frowned.

"Not like that!"

"Well do you know how to do that? Then you start!"

"You start…" he repeated and rolled his eyes. "I don't know exactly how to start, but the girls say that usually they start by making out with their boyfriend… until… you know… they get… turned on." He blushed hard. I chuckled.  
"What if I don't get turned on from kissing you?"

"THEN WE CAN'T HAVE SEX, ALRIGHT? Stop asking me!" He blushed darker.

"Alright." I leaned in and started kissing him, sliding my tongue in his mouth. He moaned slightly. I broke the kiss after just a few seconds.

"Are you turned on yet?" I tried not to laugh. Kirino was too cute trying to explain sex to me.

"Don't stop!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of him, starting to kiss me again. How could he be so cute? I blushed a little as well. Soon he broke the kiss, smiling at me.  
"Now I am."

"You're what?"  
"Turned on!" His cheeks were bright red.

"Oh, you are? That's good. So now we take off our clothes?" He got up and took off his dress, then lay down on his stomach. I looked him up and down.

"So now I just start… fucking you?"

"NO!" He gasped. "Not right away!"  
"But in porn they do." He rolled his eyes.

"You… you should finger me first."

"But they usually don't do that in porn."  
"Forget about porn!" he shouted. "They're not virgins!" I laughed.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." I slowly pulled down his underwear and grabbed a bottle of lube from my nightstand. "I heard that this makes sex feel better." I smiled and put some on my finger. "Ready?" Kirino looked at me.

"This is not exactly romantic… but yes. I am."  
"Not romantic? Then what is romantic?"

"You know, kissing, well, kissing all over, making out some more…"

"Always complaining, hm?" I started rubbing the lube around his hole. He gasped.

"So… so cold!" I chuckled.

"Sorry!" I looked him in the eyes, sliding my finger in slowly. Kirino groaned.

"Ngh… Sh-Shindou…"

"Does it hurt?" He bit his lip.

"A little."

"So sensitive!" I smiled. "Don't worry, it'll feel better soon."

"Shindou…" I looked down at him.

"You know you could just call me Mamoru…" I sighed.

"B-But I don't want to… I don't want to imagine that you're Mamoru." He groaned. I started moving my finger in and out of him. "Ow! Shindou… it hurts!" I chuckled.

"This is gonna get interesting as soon as my second finger goes in."

"Second finger? But…," Kirino started cramping up.

"Calm down! If you're not ready for actual sex now, don't worry. This is just practice after all."

"But… I don't wanna disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Why?"  
"This is your first time as well." He looked down. I nodded.

"It is. But don't worry. I'm way happier about this than you think." I blushed. I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him. If I just wasn't so scared of him rejecting me…


	11. Chapter 11

[Kirino's POV]

"Sh-Shindou…" I groaned and gripped the pillow, digging my nails into it. What was he thinking? He couldn't add a second finger yet! I wasn't ready!

"Relax. It'll stop hurting." Shindou looked down at me. I was panting. He chuckled. "You hang out with girls all the time. Didn't they warn you that this was gonna hurt?" I frowned.

"Aoi said her first time felt good… That's all I know."

"It will feel good. You just have to relax!"

"I can't! You're hurting me!" I yelled. Shindou rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to do this!"

"Can't you at least _try_ to be more gentle?"

"I don't think there is a _more gentle._ " He laughed.

"I'll tell Aoi to never have sex with you," I muttered.

"Why not? Aoi's not a whiny little virgin like you are. She would like it."

"'Cause you wouldn't be putting anything in her ass!"

"If you can't stop whining Mamoru won't like having sex with you." I looked down.

"How do you know?"

"Well, if you ask me, it's _annoying_! If I was him, I wouldn't ever sleep with you." I gasped. He didn't like it. Shindou didn't like touching me…

"Then STOP!" I shouted, pushing him away. "If you find me annoying just tell me. I already figured that you've only been hanging out with me 'cause you hoped you could get closer to Aoi through me. If you wanted me to set you up with her you could have just told me. You're such an idiot! I can't believe I actually liked you! The only reason I wanted you to practise kissing and sex with me was because I wanted you. I've been trying to make you realize that. I was scared that if I told you it would ruin our friendship. But… since we never were friends I should have told you earlier!"

"You should have." Shindou looked at me. "Kirino… I don't like Aoi. I lied…" He grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bed. I gasped.

"Shindou…?" He smiled at me and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back. After breaking the kiss, Shindou whispered in my ear, "Kirino, I… I love you."

"Shindou… I love you too." I chuckled. I was so happy at that moment. I think it was the happiest I had ever been. Shindou lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Umm…" I looked at him. "Do you still want me to wear dresses?" He shrugged.

"Well, it might be kinda weird explaining to my parents that Kiki is actually a boy, but I think they'll accept it."

"So does that mean no?"

"Just wear whatever you want. But you won't be Kiki anymore." I nodded. "Because…" he ran his fingers through my hair. "I like Kirino a lot more than I could ever like her."

I blushed. "I love you."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been kind of busy lately... Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter ;)_


End file.
